


I wanted to touch him 💖

by Nat33



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (anime and manga)
Genre: F/M, Fana( black clover)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat33/pseuds/Nat33
Summary: When I look at him, I feel like my heart will go out of place
Relationships: Patri/Licht(black clover)
Kudos: 7





	I wanted to touch him 💖

It was a sunny day، I woke up early, unaccustomed to, maybe I'll go what they do.  
When I arrived, I saw Fana talking with Licht،For some reason I felt pain in my chest, I don't know why, so I ignored  
Licht waved me، patri How are you, patted his head with a smile .  
Anu Licht San...Can I stay with you while you are working?  
Can I stay with you while you are working?  
You will not be bothered by my presence  
not at all  
I was delighted to hear this ^~^

*********  
Patri sat staring licht It arranges the files on a library  
When I look at him, I feel like my heart will go out of place... Licht licht San...Licht  
Licht interrupted his thoughts saying: Patri will never be bored،Come here  
He approached him, smiled and carried Patri upward  
Ha...Patri screams in surprise licht San  
Laughter licht ~^~  
I've been very busy so I wanted to make you happy so come on smile.  
Patri reddened, and looked at licht And smiled  
I think I have fallen in love with him, I want to be by his side, I do not want to part with him I feel inferior when he goes away  
Licht San - -Hmm, what's up  
I ... I love you (He clutched his shirt and looked shyly at him, waiting for what he would respond)  
He hugged with a smile: Thank you, Patri  
I love you too  
Patri looked at Licht, could I kiss you?  
Licht closed his eyes ....waiting !

Patri swallowed softly and approached his lips with his licht's lip with a calm kiss  
It tastes great, it's a dream I can't believe what I'm doing licht licht Licht  
I close my eyes and feel I want more more  
Patri broke up،The two gasped deeply  
They both laughed  
Thank you for being in my life ........Licht san

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I write it, there may be some errors


End file.
